


Where We Ended Up

by hopelesslyendeared



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: I'm probably forgetting things oopz, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Recreational Drug Use, Threesome - F/M/M, Voyeurism, it's all accidental but if you're not into that here's your warning!, zayn kind of pulls a peeping tom so kind of non-con in that sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-04
Updated: 2015-01-04
Packaged: 2018-03-05 06:35:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,931
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3109709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hopelesslyendeared/pseuds/hopelesslyendeared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zayn can't quite work out what it is that bothers him so much about Harry hooking up with Lou's new apprentice. </p><p>or, Harry starts hooking up with Lou's new apprentice and then Zayn starts hooking up with both of them. Together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Ended Up

**Author's Note:**

> I don't understand how this got to be so long. There was so much plot in my original idea and somehow it turned into so much porn instead. Hope no one is too mad! Enjoy!

Zayn didn’t mean to catch them, he really didn’t. It’d been obvious for a while that Harry was fucking Lou’s new apprentice, but Zayn didn’t set out to find proof of it or anything. He just happened upon it.

Lou hired Jess to work beneath her, learn the ropes of doing hair and makeup for the world’s most famous boy band so that she could sit out the next tour, stay home with Lux and regain some normalcy for the young girl. Jess had fit in instantly and, pun intended, Harry seemed to fit into her instantly as well.

Zayn wasn’t surprised. No one was. Harry was charming and single and had an affinity for girls with long legs, so all things considered it would have been more surprising if he hadn’t fucked the new girl.

What was a bit more surprising was how Zayn felt about it, watching it all pan out. For some reason none of it sat right with him. It made him feel unsettled, watching them flirt and touch constantly. Harry’s dimples on display, his voice extra slow and syrupy. So much of what he said to her couldn’t be made out because it was muffled by her hair as he spoke lowly into her ear.

The way she reacted to it was unsettling too, made Zayn’s stomach twist and fingers twitch. She’d throw her head back, long dark hair mused by Harry’s fingers. Subtle marks on her neck like she tried stopping Harry from letting them get too obvious but not before there was a trace of him there. Jess would laugh and bite her lip and let her eyes flutter shut, all just from the things he was saying to her. The things Zayn couldn’t hear but could still somehow feel the effects of.

At first Zayn had tried reasoning that it was the PDA that discomforted him. The way that they had to touch all the time, Harry’s fingers digging into her hips and his lips grazing her ear, Jess’ hands constantly finding their way into his curls or sliding down his chest or up his thighs. They were obvious and it was annoying, especially when Zayn was going through such a dry spell. His days of pulling random girls were over now that they were so big. They couldn’t risk a scandal and Zayn kind of lost interest in that world anyways. It was unsettling to be objectified by so many strangers.

Anyway, Zayn tried to reason that it was the PDA and his own dry spell that made what Jess and Harry had so maddening. No one else seemed to care though, and Louis even brought to his attention that Zayn normally wouldn’t care about something like that either.

“You don’t get this way about Liam and Sophia, and they full on snog in front of us all the time. Same with me and El,” he’d explained as he passed the blunt back to Zayn.

“Maybe it’s the fact that they think they’re being subtle then,” Zayn pondered, taking a long drag and holding it in longer than he normally would, reveling in the burn in his lungs. “Like, they’re not actually in a relationship like you and your missus and Liam and his.”

“Could be,” Louis’ high pitched voice always got a bit lower when he smoked, softer. “’Cept Niall does that kind of shit all the time too and that’s never bugged you has it?”

Zayn thought about the last girl Niall had casually brought around a couple of times. She was a petite blonde with a cute laugh and she didn’t like sitting on her own chair, liked to be on Niall’s lap instead. Thinking about those two didn’t make Zayn feel much of anything. It was kind of the emotional equivalent of a shoulder shrug really. Exhaling again and finally passing the blunt back to Louis, Zayn shifted his thoughts back to Harry and Jess, feeling his stomach instantly clench.

“You’re right,” Zayn licked his lips, ran his fingers through his hair. “Maybe it’s Jess. Something about her.”

“Maybe it’s Haz,” Louis joked, high pitched laugh breaking through the cloud of smoke he’d just exhaled.

“Twat,” Zayn had shoved him, chuckling lowly and stealing the blunt back. That had been the end of that conversation, but it wasn’t the last time Zayn thought about Harry and Jess, not by a long shot.

Even with Zayn’s regular bouts with Harry and Jess plagued thoughts, he’d never intended to like, full out catch them together. He was never so curious about why they made him feel the way they did that he wanted to further explore their relationship or anything like that.

No, it was entirely coincidental and unplanned that Zayn actually showed up early to a shoot for once in his life.

 After so many months of tight quarters during the WWA tour, the huge building Zayn walks into for their promo shoot seems a bit overwhelming. Rather than one tiny vanity all five boys have to take turns in, there are rows of them, brightly lit and well stocked with different make ups, irons, blow dryers, and the like.

Typically there would be dozens of people rushing about, headsets on, phones in hand, and an expression that says, ‘don’t talk to me I have three thousand things on my mind,’ but there is almost no one around as Zayn tries to figure out where he’s supposed to be. Chances are he’s either got the time wrong or he’s not at the right place because this is just all too strange.

Rather than worry he might be in the wrong place or try to find someone who might be able to point him where he’s supposed to go, Zayn takes a moment to revel in the silence. He plops himself on a plush grey couch and lets his eyes fall shut for a moment. Granted, he’s just woken up not an hour earlier, but there’s never really a bad time for a nap, as Zayn sees it.

It’s only about two minutes before Zayn hears voices. It startles him at first, the loud laugh that seems to crack through the silence, but then he realizes who it is. Jess.

Sighing and sending his condolences to the nap that never was, he stands to his feet and follows the direction of the laugh. He should be relieved, he thinks, knowing he’s obviously where he’s supposed to be, but instead he just feels what he always feels around Jess. Of course, that’s a feeling he hasn’t yet put an actual description to, other than unsettled, discomforted, and sometimes a bit maddened but whatever it is, he feels it thrumming beneath his skin like adrenalin.

Zayn finds a large metal door, the kind that push open rather soundlessly but tend to slam closed, and pushes it open, Jess’ laugh still ringing through from the other side.

Zayn doesn’t even get as far as opening his mouth to say something before his eyes land on Jess.

She’s topless, head thrown back with raven hair cascading down her arched bare back, pert nipples visible from the side angle Zayn’s seeing this all from. Her weight is resting on her arms and ass as she leans backward on the table top she’s sitting on, legs sprawled open with a familiar head of curly hair between them.

“Fuck,” Jess’ hips press forward into Harry and she brings one hand down to tangle in his hair, still damp from the shower and seemingly lacking product.

Zayn can’t hear what he says, of course, but he hears Harry murmur something against her and it makes her sigh, nails scratching lightly at his scalp. They’re in what appears to be another vanity room, once again fully stocked with various beauty supplies. Not that Zayn is really noticing those. He’s too busy watching one of his best mates go down on a girl from various angles in the mirrors around them.

He should look away, he knows that. He should close the door and back out slowly, but he can’t. Can’t tear his eyes away. Zayn swallows hard and tries to keep very still. Harry and Jess are down a ways, haven’t shown any signs of noticing him whatsoever as they continue.

“So hot watching you in the mirror,” Jess nearly moans, her voice breathy but still clear enough for Zayn to understand. He shifts his eyes to where she’s watching Harry and his cock twitches as if in agreement. Harry’s shirtless too and the muscles in his back shift as he buries his face deeper between her legs, thrusting against nothing on his knees like he’s too turned on to control himself. He probably is, Zayn thinks, reaching down to squeeze his own cock through his jeans.

“God, Harry your fucking mouth,” Jess moans, her hips pressing against him and her back arching further, hair brushing against the table top.

Zayn tries not to think about Harry’s mouth, he really does. It’s just that, objectively speaking Harry’s always had a beautiful mouth. Plush, pink lips, perfect teeth, pretty little tongue. He’s someone who would love to use his mouth too. Zayn can only imagine how much Harry loves to taste, loves to lick and suck and bite and – Zayn is fully hard now, palming his cock as he watches Jess’ legs start to shake against Harry’s shoulders.

“Don’t stop. So close,” Jess bites her lip and squeezes her eyes shut as one of Harry’s big hands grabs tightly to her hip, holding her in place. Her moans become frantic and loud, her hips fighting against his hold as her legs continue to shake. With a final cry of pleasure she’s coming, her whole body shaking with it.

Zayn still can’t tear his eyes away. His whole body is thrumming, inexplicably turned on by what he’s witnessing even though he knows it’s pretty messed up.

Jess is just so… she’s gorgeous and she’s absolutely out of her mind from the orgasm. The orgasm provided by Harry’s mouth. Harry’s mouth which has started moving up Jess’ body, kissing and licking and sucking. His hands are moving too, rubbing up her thighs, grabbing firmly at her hips, and massaging her breasts. Harry sucks a bruise into the underside of Jess’ right breast while his fingers pull and tease at the nipple of her left.

“Jesus Harry,” Jess breathes, still panting and shaking slightly as Harry snickers against her neck.

“Alright?” he asks, his voice deeper than usual. He mouths teasingly at her neck and lifts one of her thighs to hitch over his slender hips.

“More like incredible, unbelievable, fucking fantastic,” she giggles when Harry shuts her up with his mouth on hers.

“No need to suck up, I’m a sure thing,” Harry grins against her.

Zayn’s whole body flushes. He knows he’s intruding on a very intimate moment but he can’t help but be extremely turned on by it all. He couldn’t move even if he tried, and he also knows that if he did, he’d probably get caught. Continuing to watch is really his only choice.

“Yeah?” Jess asks, sitting up to shift her weight from her arms so she can run her fingers down Harry’s bare chest.

Zayn watches as her fingers trail down his stomach to the button of his jeans. Harry and Jess’ eyes follow the same path before meeting each other’s.

Harry kisses her teasingly, making Jess chase him a little before he kisses her fully. Jess works the button and zip of his jeans as they kiss, reaching in to palm his hard cock through his pants.

“Mmmm Jess,” Harry pulls away and grabs her wrist to stop her motion. “Can’t here,” he pants, moving her wrist behind her back and holding it there.

Jess makes a whining noise and fights against him a bit before letting herself be stilled with a kiss. “Please,” she begs when Harry pulls away again.

Harry closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as if this conversation is taking all of his will power. “We don’t have time.”

“At least let me,” she reaches for his cock with her other hand and Harry catches that one too, pinning it behind her back with the other.

“I’ll be fine,” he kisses her sweetly while still holding her wrists. It’s dominant and gentle at the same time and Zayn can understand why it’s got Jess so flustered. “Later,” he whispers against her ear. “Now get dressed, Lou and the lads will be here soon.”

“You’re obsession with denying yourself is bloody inconvenient sometimes you know?” Jess glares teasingly as Harry hands her bra from the floor.  

Harry bends over in the opposite direction of Zayn then to pick up a shirt and Zayn takes the opportunity to slip out the door. It’s a miracle he wasn’t caught that entire time and it’s also a miracle he can even move with how hard his dick is, but he somehow manages. He collapses onto the big grey couch again and calms himself down, trying to block the images of what he just saw from his memory.

The day continues in a kind of frustrating haze. The rest of the lads show up within the next half hour and are directed to another wing of the building where all the expected bustling employees are, well, bustling.

Zayn’s grumpy from having been so turned on and getting no release but Harry’s reaction seems to be the opposite. He’s grinning and flirting and touching absolutely everyone, more charming than ever with his dimples on display. Zayn hates him.

He especially hates him when it’s Zayn he’s touching. Harry grabs Zayn’s hips and pulls him so his back is flush against Harry’s front and nuzzles into his neck while the photographer and his assistants rush around them. They’re adjusting lights and adjusting boys and Zayn feels like he needs to adjust himself because Harry’s lips are grazing his ear as he’s whispering to him and he really hates Harry.

“I like your hair longer like this,” Harry whispers, nuzzling his nose against it. “’s almost as long as mine now. Shinier though innit?” One of his hands reaches up to run through it and Zayn wills himself not to moan. He’s so keyed up and he hates it because he has no right to be.

“Might be,” he shrugs, “but not everyone can be as pretty as me Haz, that’s a fact.”

“That’s true,” Harry snickers, still so close Zayn can feel his breath on his neck. “You are the prettiest boy.” Zayn doesn’t have to see him to know his dimples are out as Harry’s hand snakes up beneath his shirt, feeling shamelessly at Zayn’s abs. “So pretty,” he kisses Zayn’s cheek like he has a million times before.

Only it’s not like the million times before. Zayn’s never felt his pulse race and his dick twitch with interest before. He needs this day to be done so he can stop feeling so out of sorts.

Luckily the photographer chooses that time to adjust Harry, pulling him away from Zayn while Jess comes out from nowhere to powder Zayn’s forehead a bit.

“He’s a nuisance isn’t he?” she smiles.

Zayn swallows, caught entirely off guard and nervous about just how much she knows, just how much might have been written all over Zayn’s face. “Used to it by now,” he shrugs.

“Don’t think anyone can ever really get used to the Harry Styles charm Zayn,” Jess pulls a tube of lip balm out of her pocket and offers it to him, dropping the subject there.

“Thanks babe,” Zayn applies it before handing it back to her.

Jess replies with a shrug and a wink before turning her attention to Louis, who of course won’t hold still long enough to let her fix his fringe.

Zayn isn’t sure what he’s supposed to do with what Jess said, but he is sure that he’s ready to go home when the photographer finally tells them he thinks he’s got enough. Zayn still can’t even remember what this shoot is even for and if he was in a better mood he’d ask Niall, but as it is he’s just glad he gets to leave now.

The minute he’s outside he lights a cigarette, letting the nicotine and bitter air numb him. His eyes fall shut as he exhales and leans his back against the brick wall when he’s interrupted by Jess.

“Mind if I bum one?” she asks, looking up at Zayn with grey eyes. Her dark hair falls messily over her shoulders and her lips are full, making her look sort of pouty even though he doesn’t think she’s trying to.

Zayn hands her the pack wordlessly and looks back up at the sky. He knows there’s no real reason for him to be annoyed by her so he makes a conscious effort not to be. She’s sweet and chill and obviously all kinds of gorgeous and the discomfort he feels towards her is entirely his own fault, especially after today.

He waits for her to say something, to break the silence like most people would feel the need to, but she never does. That alone eases Zayn’s resentment towards her quite a bit as he spares another glance at her.

Jess’ eyes are closed and her arms are folded as she exhales smoke through her nose. She’s wearing black skinny jeans and combat boots with a grey v-neck, covered by a long, military green jacket. Zayn chuckles slightly when he looks down at his own legs and feet.

“We probably look like some sort of tumblr photo right now,” Zayn laughs. He’s rarely the one to break the silence between two people but he doesn’t think about that as Jess’ lips quirk up.

Her eyes remain closed as she takes another drag from the cigarette. “You’re the last person out of this band I would ever suspect to spend time on tumblr,” she grins, opening one eye to look at him.

Zayn laughs and nods, taking another drag himself. “Yeah, I definitely stay away from the fan stuff. Use to go on there all the time though before, check out art and stuff. Still do sometimes when I get a chance.”

“I guess that fits,” Jess nods. She’s quiet after that though and Zayn finds himself feeling his fondness for her grow even more for that. She’s comfortable.

The door slams next to them then and Harry’s voice breaks them out of their quiet little haven. “Well if it isn’t the two prettiest people on the planet,” he grins and Zayn rolls his eyes. “Three now, I suppose, with me here.”

Zayn snorts and tosses his finished cigarette down, snuffing it with the toe of his combat boot.

He looks over to see Jess handing him the lip balm from her pocket again.

“Worried about how pretty I am even after the shoot?” He teases, taking the tube from her.

“Nah, I just always feel dried out after I smoke,” she explains, tossing her own butt to the ground and mimicking Zayn’s movements with her foot. “I never have to worry about how pretty you are.”

Zayn snickers and thinks that sounds a lot like something Harry would say. He almost says that too, but then he notices them both watching him the same way and lets his snicker turn into a full out laugh instead. It’s amazing what a smoke and some quiet can do for his nerves.

“What?” Harry’s deep voice rumbles around a grin.

“Nothing mate,” Zayn shakes his head. “I’m gunna take off though so I’ll see ya later yeah?”

“Sure?” Jess watches him closely. “H and I are heading back to mine for a drink. Wanna join?”

Zayn almost laughs again. No way in Hell does he want to continue subjecting himself to the tension and discomfort that is Jess and Harry. “Nah, just gunna turn in.”

“I made brownies,” she adds.

“Got me mixed up with Niall or summat?” he laughs.

“Dunno, Niall the one who appreciates good bud butter?” Jess quirks an eyebrow.

Harry’s grinning too, though Zayn doesn’t know if he ever stopped after his own crack about the three of them being pretty.

Zayn considers for a moment but he can already feel his mouth watering. He loves to smoke, but edibles get his body buzzing in a completely different way, and it’s not very often he gets his hands on quality baked goods. In all honesty it wouldn’t be hard, he just doesn’t think about it very often.

“That got his attention,” Harry dimples. “Come on, before paps show up or something,” he nods his head towards his car and hits the unlock button.

Jess watches him, waiting for him to shrug and follow Harry and soon they’re all sitting in Jess’ living room on a bunch of cushions and pillows with a half empty pan of brownies between them.

Zayn licks his lips and lets himself fall back so he’s leaning on the couch behind him. His whole body is thrumming, a calm sort of energy running through him. It’s like watching a stream travel steadily through a forest, gentle but so alive.

He runs his palms over his thighs and licks his lips again. It’s good. He feels it everywhere and it’s good.

Jess stretches against the futon mattress she’s laid on, back arching like a cat and lip bitten. “Yeah this is good,” she whispers loud enough for Zayn and Harry to hear.

Zayn wonders if he’d said that a loud himself and she was responding or if they both found the sensation to be, coincidentally, good.

“Mmmm,” Harry hums his agreement, fingers running through his own hair from his spot on the couch behind Zayn.

Jess bites her lip around a grin as she watches Harry and he watches her right back. Zayn feels stunned once again, like he’s trapped watching their exchange and he can’t move or look away or help but be turned on and they aren’t even touching yet this time. He shouldn’t be here.

Jess pulls the chap stick out of her pocket once again and applies it to her lips slowly, both boys watching her in fascination.

“Everything feels so good,” she sighs, rubbing her lips together.

Body high. Why didn’t Zayn think this through better? Body high is one of the most arousing things he’s ever experienced and he definitely doesn’t need help being aroused around Harry and Jess.

“Zayn?” Jess is in front of him then, still holding the chap stick uncapped, her hair falling loosely around her shoulders and back. “Can I?”

She’s so close. Zayn doesn’t know what she’s asking but he nods, mouth open slightly as she leans forward and applies the balm to his lips.

Jess rubs her lips together then, as if demonstrating for him what he should do. Zayn chuckles before closing his lips and rubbing them against one another slowly.

“Good, yeah?” she keeps her eyes on his mouth and continues moving closer.

Zayn’s body is buzzing, waiting for her to touch him and set him on fire. She smells so good and her skin looks so soft and her hair so silky. He needs to touch all of it.

So he does, leaning forward to close the gap between them and kissing her slowly, the simple sensation of their lips sliding together nearly making his hips buck off the floor. Zayn slides his fingers into her hair and pulls her closer.

Jess straddles him then, biting at his bottom lip and making him groan at how overwhelming that simple feeling is. He slides his fingers around her hips, up beneath her shirt and she lifts her arms automatically for him to remove it.

All the new skin that is revealed to him then needs to be kissed and touched and bitten, so he does that, kissing down her neck slowly while his hands roam her bare stomach and back.

“Harry,” Jess breathes, making Zayn’s head snap up from where he’s mouthing at her breasts. “Need you too,” she reaches out her hand and Zayn follows the line of it to where Harry is, kneeing towards them with his lip bitten.

“Look so good with him babe,” Harry drawls. “Keep kissing him.”

“You first,” She pulls Harry by the shirt then and kisses him from Zayn’s lap, grinding her hips against his as her tongue slides into Harry’s mouth.

Zayn just stares, doesn’t know who he’s more attracted to in that moment: Harry or Jess. They’re fucking beautiful and he can’t believe he’s watching them make out for the second time that day.

“Kiss her neck,” Harry tells Zayn when he and Jess pull apart to take his shirt off. Jess’s hands wander down Harry’s chest to his abs and she grabs him by the hips to kiss again.

Zayn pulls his eyes away from their mouths and runs his thumb along Jess’ neck before leaning in and licking a stripe up it. Jess shivers and grinds against him again as he begins sucking and biting down her skin.

“Mark her up,” Harry’s voice makes Zayn moan against Jess’ skin. “She likes it to hurt a little.”

Jess sighs when Zayn bites her harder, sucking her skin roughly between his teeth. “Fuck,” she gasps, pushing Zayn back and finding his mouth with hers again. Zayn looks up briefly to see Harry smirking at him, mouthing the words “told ya,” before turning his attention back to Jess’s neck.

Harry sneaks behind her and pushes her hair aside to unclasp her bra. He places wet kisses along her shoulder as he slides the lacy fabric down her arms and tosses it aside. “Take Zayn’s shirt off. More skin.”

Zayn hadn’t even realized his shirt was still on but he loves Harry for thinking of that. The feeling of her naked chest against his will make them both lose their minds.

Once his shirt is off his prediction comes true, Jess kissing him deeply and moaning into it as their chests collide.

“Shit,” Jess gasps when she pulls back, pushing her hair out of her face.

Harry attaches his mouth to her neck again and her eyes flutter shut. His hand snakes around to the button of her jeans and he undoes it, sliding the zip down as well.

Zayn just watches as Harry’s hand dips inside her jeans and Jess lets out a moan. “So wet for Zayn, aren’t you?” Harry licks along the shell of her ear.

Jess’ hands on Zayn’s hips travel up along his torso, thumbs grazing his nipples and making him hiss. “And you,” she nods. “Want you both. Want your mouth.” She turns and kisses Harry roughly, biting his lips.

Zayn wants his mouth too. Suddenly he’s so mesmerized by those lips again that without really thinking he’s leaning forward and pulling him away from Jess to lick into his perfect, plush mouth. Harry teases him, pulling back slightly with a stupid smirk and making Zayn chase.

Zayn’s hips buck up against Jess at that, pushing the hand Harry still has down her pants against her and making she and Harry both moan. Zayn moans too at how hot it all is and how fucking good it feels to kiss Harry. He’s rough and soft at the same time and Zayn kind of wishes it was him he was grinding his hard cock against right now.

It’s Harry who pulls away first, grinning widely and whispering, “glad it’s not just about her then,” against his ear.

Zayn snickers and pinches Harry’s nipple, making his mouth fall open so Zayn can lick into it again. He pulls away a moment later though, biting Harry’s lip before rasping, “believe this mouth was requested elsewhere yeah?”

The corners of Harry’s mouth tug up as he moves his hand inside Jess’ pants, making her groan and arch her back. Harry turns then and pulls one of her pert nipples into his mouth, gently leading her backwards so she’s lying.

Zayn takes it upon himself to rid her of her pants and underwear as Harry swallows her moans and continues fingering her as slowly and teasingly as possible.

“’S move to the mattress,” Harry murmurs against Jess’ mouth.

Turns out he didn’t really need to say it since he just lifts her and carries her the short distance on his knees anyway.

“Gunna make you come on my mouth and then I wanna watch you ride Zayn, yeah?” He turns to Zayn at the end and gives him a knowing smirk before kissing down Jess’ neck again, fingers still buried inside her.

“Yes,” Jess moans, gripping the mattress beneath her as Harry continues mouthing his way down her body.

Zayn stands and removes his jeans then, palming himself through his pants as he watches Harry’s mouth. It’s such a fucking pretty mouth and he’s an expert at using it to please Jess, her back arching and her fingers tangling in his hair as he sucks the same bruise he’d left earlier on the underside of her boob. For a moment Zayn feels how he felt earlier that day, like he is intruding and shouldn’t be watching this. Then Jess reaches out her hand and moans his name as Harry sucks a bruise into her inner thigh.

“Fuck,” Jess arches her back as Harry’s mouth finally finds her cunt. He’s licking broad stripes up her wetness, finishing at her clit and letting his plush lips kiss at it messily. Harry holds her hips firmly as he moans against her, clearly loving this as much as she does.

“He’s fucking sinful,” Jess tells Zayn. “You should let him suck you off later, so fucking good,” she trails off as Harry moans against her again. Zayn isn’t sure if it’s because of what she’d said or just how she tastes but either way Zayn has to palm himself again. “Kiss me,” Jess whines, so he does, leaning forward so she can bite at his bottom lip.

It only takes a few more minutes for her legs to start shaking, her kissing becoming messier before Zayn decides to kiss down her neck instead. He rolls her nipple between his fingers and nibbles at a bruise already starting to show on her collarbone. Zayn doesn’t know if he left that one or Harry did, and something about that is insanely hot.

When Jess comes, she nearly weeps with it, her legs shaking and her back arching while Harry continues licking and sucking and tasting.

He doesn’t stop until Jess pulls his hair back and Zayn is struck by how fucking good he looks like that. Harry looks wrecked, with swollen, wet lips, glassy eyes and messy hair. He bites his lip and crawls toward Zayn, running his fingers into his hair and whispering, “wanna taste too?” before kissing Zayn deeply.

Zayn lets himself be pushed back as Harry hovers over him, his fingers roaming Harry’s muscular back. Harry grinds their hips together and Zayn gasps at the friction. They’ve both been hard for so long it feels like he could come just from this.

“Why are you still wearing jeans?” Zayn asks, reaching down to unbutton them as he resumes kissing Harry dirtily.

“He likes it,” Jess pants, getting up on her elbows beside them. “Gets off on not letting himself get off for a long time.”

Zayn looks back at Harry with wide eyes.

Harry just grins and shrugs “makes it more intense,” before kissing Zayn again. “Gunna let me watch you fuck Jess now?” Harry asks, kissing along his jaw. His hand creeps down to palm Zayn’s cock through his pants and Zayn groans.

“No,” Jess is closer now, kissing Harry’s shoulder. “Want you to fuck me while I suck Zayn off,” she whispers, biting Harry’s ear.

Harry shivers and Zayn revels in the way his ab muscles feel clenching beneath him.

“Yeah?” Harry asks, turning to Jess and kissing her roughly, fingers tangled in her hair. “Gunna be so full, sure that’s what you want?”

Jess bites her lip and nods, turning then to look at Zayn. She leans forward and kisses him on the mouth, guiding him up so they’re both up on their knees. Jess kisses down his jaw to his neck and then his chest. She licks teasingly at his nipples while Harry stands behind her, pulling his jeans and pants down his legs.

“Jesus Haz,” Zayn breathes when he sees Harry slowly stroke his hard cock. He’s seen it before, but never hard. Zayn feels his mouth water for something he never thought he wanted before.

Harry just snickers and moves to get on his knees behind Jess. Jess is mouthing at Zayn’s hips now and the anticipation makes him start to leak a little against his stomach.

“Such a pretty cock,” Jess whispers, licking a long stripe up the underside.

Zayn runs his fingers through her hair, pushing it out of the way so he can watch her better. She mouths up the length of him before sucking the head in teasingly, her tongue tracing over his slit.

“Fuck, Jess,” Zayn breathes, doing his best to hold his hips still.

Harry rips open a condom and rolls it on his length then, once again making Zayn’s mouth water. Jess has got him as far as she can take him too, swallowing around him before pulling off to take him back down.

Harry places one hand on Jess’ lower back and lets the other one finger her teasingly. “So fucking wet,” he breathes. “Such a pretty, wet pussy.”

Jess moans against Zayn’s cock which in turn makes him moan too.

Harry bites his lip and runs his cock through her slick folds before bending over her to kiss her neck and whisper something Zayn can’t hear into her ear. He pushes into her slowly and Jess pulls off Zayn to adjust. She lets her mouth hang open though and Zayn runs his dick over her wet lip, biting his own at how hot a scene this makes.

Harry rocks into Jess slowly while Jess follows that same rhythm on Zayn’s cock. Watching her mouth on him is hot enough, but to see Harry’s body fucking into her across from him too is just the most erotic thing he’s ever been a part of. Harry runs his fingers through his own hair, pushing it back as his other hand grips tightly to Jess’ hip. His eyes keep falling shut with pleasure, but they also keep falling on Zayn, drinking him in as he fucks into Jess. He’s all hard muscles, pale skin, and black ink. So much contrast and so much sex appeal it is unreal that Zayn never admitted his attraction to him before.

“You’re doing so good Jess, so fucking hot,” Harry rasps, grabbing at her ass as his eyes travel down her arched back.

“So good,” Zayn repeats, thumbing along her cheek. He can feel his orgasm building and he lets his head fall back as he moans. “I’m so close babe,” he tells her.

Jess just moans, taking him deeper and swallowing around him.

“Fuck,” Zayn’s vision whites out as he comes down Jess’ throat.

Jess swallows most of it but some of it dribbles down her chin as Zayn pulls out, collapsing onto the cushion behind him.

Harry pulls out then and turns Jess over, hovering over her and pulling her leg high up on her hip as he enters her again. He kisses her deeply, licking the cum off her chin as Zayn watches.

“God Jess that was so hot,” Harry mumbles against her neck. “So fucking hot.”

His thrusts pick up the pace but not too much, fucking her deep and steady in a way that makes Zayn’s dick twitch almost painfully.

“Wanna see you come for me babe. Want you to come on my cock.”

Jess does come for the second time that night, biting Harry’s shoulder as she trembles with pleasure beneath him. Her nails scrape down his back and he looks up to look at Zayn, still completely fucked out on the cushion, and Harry comes too.

“Fuck,” he breathes softly as he collapses on top of her.

They lie there in silence for a few moments then, Jess’ fingers running up and down Harry’s back before he pulls out and goes to take care of the condom.

“You’re both so fucking sexy,” Jess laughs then, when Harry comes back and collapses next to them.

Harry laughs and reaches his fist out to bump with Zayn’s. Zayn accepts the fist bump and laughs quietly. He still feels really high and like all of this must be a dream. He can hear Jess and Harry talking, but none of its registering.

The next thing he remembers is morning. The three of them are tangled up together on the futon mattress, covered in various blankets Zayn doesn’t remember having been there. He’s wrapped around Harry like a big spoon and Jess’ on the other side, little spoon to Harry.

Zayn slowly and quietly removes himself, finding his boxers in a pile and pulling them on. He pads into the kitchen and puts a kettle on, hoping Jess has tea somewhere that’s not too hidden.

“The cupboard right above your head, to the left,” Harry’s voice rasps, deep and rumbly with sleep. 

“Thanks,” Zayn startles a bit, turning to look at Harry. It’s strange, seeing Harry like this now, in nothing but pants. It’s something he’s seen millions of times, but never after having had a threesome with him and another girl. There’d been rumors, at the very start, that he and Harry pulled together, and they did. But they always pulled separate girls, took them to separate rooms, and fucked them very much separately. This…. This is all something Zayn never even really thought about wanting.

“Still high? Or trying to sort out if last night was real?” Harry laughs lightly, pulling Zayn from his thoughts.

“The second option,” Zayn scratches the back of his head nervously. He hasn’t been nervous around Harry ever, so this is new too.

“Well this is what I dreamed, so you tell me if it matches up with yours,” Harry smirks. “We had a wild, hot threesome with Jess last night in her living room before passing out like a pile of puppies.”

“Same dream!” Zayn feigns surprise, making them both laugh and cutting the tension a bit. Harry’s always good about that.

“I’d be lying if I said I hadn’t thought about that before, wanted it too.” Harry admits then, eyes meeting Zayn’s.

The ability Harry has to just say things never ceases to amaze Zayn. He’s just so open, even after all they’ve been through that should have jaded him at least a little. He’s still so trusting and honest and Zayn will always admire that about him. He’ll always want to protect that about him too.

“I uh- I saw you and Jess. At the venue yesterday.” Apparently Harry’s honesty is contagious. “I got there early – shocking as it may be – and heard you? Ended up seeing you too. By the mirrors or whatever.”

Harry’s smirking when Zayn looks up at him. “I know.”

“You know?” Zayn’s eyebrows shoot up.

“Zayn we were in a room full of mirrors,” He laughs lightly.

“You didn’t-“

“Nah, we were into it. Obviously,” he laughs again but looks a bit sheepish this time.

“Into…”

“You. Watching. We liked you watching us. We like you, really.” There’s that shameless honesty again.

“Oh,” Zayn can’t think of anything else to say. He can’t think at all really.

“It’s alright if you like, if this isn’t for you. Sorry if you feel like we tricked you?”

“No, I don’t feel that. That you tricked me. I kinda came here with the same intentions I think. Even if I hadn’t like, fully understood that at the time.”

“So we didn’t traumatize you too bad then?”

Zayn laughs and shakes his head. “No mate, definitely wouldn’t call last night traumatic.”

Harry takes a step forward then and reaches for Zayn’s hip. “Like where we ended up then?”

“I like where we ended up, yeah,” Zayn nods, hand reaching out for Harry’s bare waist.

Harry cups Zayn’s cheek with one hand then and leans forward, closing the space between them with a gentle kiss. “Alright?” he asks.

“Yeah,” Zayn pulls him in again and whimpers softly at how good it feels to have Harry’s mouth on his again. How he never thought to put that mouth to this use before is beyond him.

“Still want to see Jess ride you,” Harry murmurs against his lips then, laughing lightly. “Got a bit screwed on that last night didn’t I?”

“Yeah it must have been awful fucking her while she sucked me instead,” Zayn teases, pinching Harry’s bum playfully.

“Bloody awful,” Harry groans, kissing Zayn again.

“Seriously though,” Zayn pulls back. “This is okay? Like, I’m not… messing anything up between you two?”

“Nah,” Harry laughs. “We’re just having fun. Now it’s even more fun.”  

“Even more fun,” Zayn smiles.

There’s still a lot Zayn needs to figure out, and he knows this isn’t uncomplicated, no matter how ‘fun’ it is. Right now though, he just wants to kiss Harry, make some tea, kiss Harry some more, and fool around with the two prettiest people in the world. Well, three. Now that he’s there.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I have more ideas for these three so let me know if you'd be interested... I'm also on tumblr with the same name!


End file.
